The Past, Uncovered
by Autobotsoldier1
Summary: Optimus is mourning his first mate and is unwilling to speak about her to his current mate, Nighten Gale. Can he gain the courage to tell her or will his silence break them apart for good?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Past Uncovered **_

_**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I am back, but I am still having writer's block with my Wavelength story. So, I have been working on this story for a bit. I hope you all like this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any transformers (tho I wish I did!) They belong to Hasbro. I also do not own the oc, she is owned by a friend of mine by the same name, Nighten Gale. I do own Stormshadow and her twin brother. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Optimus Prime smiled at his mate, Nighten Gale, who was currently playing with their sparklings. He often wondered how he got so lucky to find love again after...he frowns, remembering again. He lowers his helm and sighs then turns away and walks to their sitting area.

Nighten, feeling his sadness, sets the twins into their playpen and walks out after him. She reaches him and wraps her arms around his waist, hugging him.

"Love? You ok?"

He smiles and places his servos on hers then turns around and hugs her close.

"Just wondering how I got so lucky as to find love again"

She looks up at him and smiles softly.

"You know, I don't think you ever told me about your first mate...can you tell me, please?"

He frowns and steps back, turning his helm away.

"I cant...please, I have asked you to not ask me..."

She looks away, getting angry. She steps up to him and forcefully turns him around, glaring up at him.

"And why not?! I can see its hurting you! I'm trying to help you and you wont let me!"

She finishes with tears falling. Optimus just turns away, unable to see her face, knowing he was hurting her by not telling.

Nighten clinches her fists.

"Fine! If you wont open up to me, I'm leaving! I'm trying to help you and you wont let me! I'm taking the sparklings with me. Let me know when you decide that you are going to let me help you!"

She storms back inside, tears falling down her face. She picks up the twins and leaves, before she leaves, she turns around.

"I love you Orion...Ill never stop..."

Optimus stays frozen, unshed tears in his optics. He hears her leave then he falls onto his knees, sobbing. She doesn't know what he had been through. He was so afraid to tell her, afraid she wont love him anymore.

He lays on the floor of their quarters on the earth base for hours, arguing with himself. He is so deep in thought, he doesn't hear anyone enter the room.

Bumblebee had been looking around the base, wondering where Optimus had gone to. He stops, hearing someone crying. He walks towards the sound and sees Optimus' mate, Nighten. He walks up to her and bends down for she was sitting.

"Nighten? Whats wrong?"

He asks with his newly repaired voice. She stops and looks at him then wipes her optics. The twins play nearby but close enough so she can see them.

"Oh, hey Bee. Nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

She says, forcing a smile on her face. He frowns and looks at her, not believing her. She sighs and buries her helm into her legs and growls.

"oohhhh that Optimus! Always so stubborn!"

Bee backs up a bit, not expecting her to be angry. She looks up and sighs.

"I'm sorry Bee, I didn't mean to scare you. Its just...I've been asking Optimus to tell me about his past and he wont tell me! We've been together for so long, doesn't he trust me enough to tell me about his first mate?"

She finishes softly and looks down.

Bumblebee goes to answer when he feels a servo on his shoulder and looks up. He smiles at Ratchet, the Autobots CMO.

"I've got this Bee."

Ratchet whispers with a smile. Bee smiles and nods, standing. He turns and walks away. Ratchet watches then sits down next to her, his joints groaning in protest.

Nighten looks up, hearing him and frowns.

"Ratchet? What are you doing here?"

"I heard what you said...I wanted to tell you something. Have you ever wondered just why Optimus hasnt told you about his past?"

Ratchet says calmly, looking at her. She frowns more.

"I figured he was just being stubborn...he isn't, is he?"

She asks, getting a sinking feeling. Ratchet shakes his helm, looking very sad and haunted.

"No, he isn't being stubborn...he cant tell you because he doesn't remember himself."

She gets a confused expression on her faceplates.

"What do you mean, he doesn't remember? He was there, wasn't he?"

Ratchet nods.

"Yes he was...but to understand why he cant remember, you need to know what happened."

He stands and holds out his servo. She just looks at it then at the twins.

"Come, Ironhide will watch Nightwing and Wingblade. You and I need to talk."

She sees Ironhide walk up and bend down, picking the twins up. She looks back at Ratchet and takes his servo, standing. He leads her to his and Ironhide's quarters, Ironhide being his bondmate.

He opens the door and allows her to enter first. As she enters, she looks around. She sees their sitting room has a couch, table, pictures on them, of what she didnt know for they were facing the couch. She walks further in and sees a kitchen area with an energon dispenser for them. She turns back around to see Ratchet entering and closing the door. He gestures to the couch.

"Have a seat and ill get us some energon. This might take a while. I've messaged Optimus and Ironhide to let them know."

She nods and sits on the couch as he walks to the kitchen area and pulls out two cups. He then walks to the energon dispenser and gets them both a cup of hot energon. He then walks to them and hands her a cup. She takes it and whispers her thanks as he sits down next to her. He takes a sip then sets it down.

"ok, where to start..."

He says, thinking. Nighten takes a sip and sighs happily, the energon tasting good. She then sets her own down and looks at him.

"What about how they met?"

He nods.

"Alright, that's good."

Author's Note: OK! There it is, the first chapter! Please be completely honest in what you think! I will be waiting!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I am so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! Anyway, I actually have this story finished, I just haven't had time to post it. So, without further ado, here is chapter 2 of **The Past, Uncovered.** Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** ...I do not own any of the Transformers, Hasbro does. If I did tho, Ironhide wouldn't have been murdered in Dark of The Moon! I only lay claim to my OC's Stormshadow and SwordShadow, the twins. _

Ratchet started telling Nighten about Optimus and...

**_Past:_**

"Stormshadow! Come on! No fair!"

Swordshadow, Storm's twin brother was yelling after his sister. She had taken his datapad again and he was tired of it. He then stops and yells after her, his optics widening at what was about to happen.

"Storm, look out!"

Too late, for she had run into a red, blue and silver mech and they both went toppling over. She fell on top of him and groaned. She looked down and gasped, seeing the most beautiful mech she had ever seen!

The mech started to move and froze, seeing her so close.

"Are you alright madam? I did not hurt you, did I?"

The soft spoken mech asked, worry written all over his faceplates. Storm couldn't move or speak, just staring into his deep, blue/gold optics, a rare combination now a days.

Sword ran up and pulled her off him.

"Primus Storm! You ok? Oh, hey Orion. Are you ok?"

He asked, noticing Orion wasn't moving, just staring at his sister. He holds a servo out and Orion takes it and stands.

"My deepest apologies to the both of you. I wasn't watching where I was going and for that, I am sorry."

Stormshadow then snapped out of her trance and smiled.

"Oh! No, it was my fault, I should be the one apologizing."

Orion smiled and held out a servo.

"My name is Orion Pax."

She accepts his servo and blushes.

"I'm Stormshadow."

Sword looked back and forth between them and smirked, oh he was going to have some fun! But first, he had some cannons to hide...

**_Present:_**

"And that is how they met. Orion and Stormshadow liked each other from the start, but they were too glitched to admit it."

Ratchet said with a grunt. He then got comfy.

"So what happened next Ratchet?"

Nighten asked, getting into the story.

"well, I'm gonna skip a lot but lets get to the day that Orion asked her to bond to him." Laughs. "now that was good!"

**_Past:_**

Orion was nervously pacing his apartment, trying to find the best way to ask Stormshadow's creators for her spark in bonding. He was so focused that he didn't hear anyone enter his apartment.

Swordshadow entered Orions apartment with a smile. He silently laughed, watching his best friend pacing the room. He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms.

"You know, your gonna wear a hole in the floor with all that pacing?"

Orion tripped and fell, not expecting him to be there and grumbled.

"You could have knocked."

"Yea, I coulda, but I didnt, So! How are ya gonna propose to my sister?"

Orion trips again, having been getting up and glares at his laughing friend.

He sighs and sits on his couch, holding his helm.

"i dont know. Ive been racking my processor for ways to ask your creators for her spark but all my ideas end up with your creator killing me."

Sword laughs harder, holding onto the wall.

"oh! Make it stop! Its priceless! Ahahahahahahaha!"

Orion storms out with Sword close on his peds.

"ah come on! Its easy! Just ask our ca...oh wait...he might kill you too..."

Storm thinks then yelps, hearing his carrier walk up.

"Who is going to kill Orion?"

Storm and Sword's carrier, Ratchet, asked. Sword shuffles and looks at Orion.

Orion sighs and looks at him.

"Ratchet sir, I want to ask you and Ironhide something."

"Oh? You do, huh? Well, just so happens, Ironhide just got home."

Sword smiles wide.

"Creator is home?! Yes!"

Sword runs down the street and to his house. Orion watched with a small chuckle then sighs and looks at Ratchet. Ratchet was mumbling.

"He was awful excited for Hide to be home..."

"Sir? What are my chances of leaving your home alive this evening?"

He asked, completely serious. Ratchet looked up at him then chuckled and pushed him forward a bit.

"You will be fine. I promise. Come before Sword and Storm tire him out too much."

Ratchet chuckles and walks towards his home with Orion just behind him. A few minutes later, they reach his home and he walks in with Orion and they both freeze, watching the scene before them. Ironhide was on the floor with Sword in a choke hold and Storm on Ironhide's back, trying to pull him off.

"Creator! Stop! He didn't mean to!"

Storm then yelps, falling back and hitting her arm. Orion gasped and ran to her and helped her up. He checked her over for injuries.

"Storm, are you ok love?"

Ironhide froze, hearing him say that to his little femme. He let Sword go and got up, activating his cannons.

"What did you just say you little punk?!"

Ratchet ran to his sparkmate, pulling him back before he can harm anyone.

_**Present:**_

Nighten gasps.

"What?! What did Sword do to make Ironhide do that? And was Optimus injured badly?!"

Nighten asks in a rush, worried about her mates brother in law. She was so worried that she didnt remember at first that Ratchet and Ironhide were Storm and Swords creators. Ratchet laughed.

"Woah! Before you panic, Sword had taken Hide's cannons and hidden them and wouldnt tell him just where he hid them. As for Optimus, if you woulnt interupt, i would be able to finish telling you."

He says with a smirk, watching her. He starts chuckling, seeing her blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Ratchet. Guess i got really into the story. Go ahead, continue."

He chuckles some more then nods and continues.

_**Author's Note:** Ok! That was chapter 2! Please let me know what you all thought and please be honost! I would like to know where I went wrong and where I can make improvements. So, just hit the review button just below. See ya'll next time! Until All Are One! ~Autobotsoldier1_

_PS: I am sorry everything is so close together. I cannot figure out how to get it to space out. _


End file.
